


More

by Ashamed_shadow



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Are you still reading the tags?, Asexuality Spectrum, Demisexual Sans, Demisexuality, Dom Blueberry, Dom Sans, Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Polyamory, Sex, Smut, Sub Sans, This is actually p cute so far, but I'm taking you with me, but that's only in the background, first smut, i guess, i heard hell has free wifi, im going to hell, might make a sequel with them though, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashamed_shadow/pseuds/Ashamed_shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there was another issue with this unexpected revelation, one that was making it increasingly hard to focus.</p><p> normally remarks didn't effect him, in fact most things didn't, but coming from blue...</p><p>it kinda turned sans on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What am I even doing with my life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH! I'm not really happy with this but if I keep revising it I'll never post it! I'm sorry if there a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes, I just really got feed up with editing this. The capitalization is all over the place too... This is my first fic here and my first time writing smut (although there isn't any in this chapter, I need to set up their relationship first) so please don't be to harsh

when they first met, it was because of sans last ditch effort to get the machine to work. When it malfuctoined, he arrived in  _his_  universe.

Well, arrived wasn't really the right word, it was more like the universes fused together.

in the now conjoined universes, things no one thought would happen started to.

like this.

its been a few months since the universe merged, and the "original sans" had been researching underswaps properties and residents. From this he learned that it seemed like everyone's personality was, well, swapped. Upon further interviewing, he learned that this conclusion was premature.

because, in fact, that was wrong.

some of each "originals" traits were still there.

even more strange, instead of traits being swapped with someone, some were inversed traits of the original.

how did he know this?

because, after a string of uncomfortable questions and answers, he somehow learned that his counter part, who he nicknamed blue, was a Dom.

and no way  _his_ sweet inocent brother, papyrus,was a Dom.

Aside from that, there was another issue with this unexpected revelation, one that was making it increasingly hard to focus.

normally remarks didn't effect him, in fact most things didn't, but coming from blue...

it kinda turned sans on.

* * *

 

Blue noticed that something was wrong.

"hey friend? You don't look so good. Are you ok?"

he was legitimately concerned, all he did was answer sans question, but now he looked flushed, almost like was sick.

"...N-nothing!"

Blue was curtain that sans was definitely bluffing

"Are you sure?"

Blue said, eyes narrowed

"....don't worry about it. Bye, blue"

With that sans walked off, still looking tensed at something. Confused, blue decided to head home. Maybe pappy would know.

"What is it sans?"

pappy asked, taking a swing of honey, causing blue to make a face

"I think something might be wrong with sans."

"hmm? What's going on?"

"well, he looked flushed, like he was sick when we where talking, and I'm really worried! Pappy? Could you maybe go check on him for me?"

sighing, pappy smiled

"sure bro"

* * *

Once sans was home he ran straight to his room.

although blue didn't rearly understand what he was saying, he had admitted that he wanted to dominate sans.

the thought of blue over him sent another jolt of heated desire threw sans as he felt a glow in his pants

He felt ashamed that it did too, as it was clear blue never had any sexual encounters before.

To be fair, nether did sans. In fact, sans hardly felt _any_ sexual attraction, and even fell on the asexually spectrum. Still though, it felt like he was the one ruining innocence here.

Sighing, sans layed back onto his bed. 

He knew he couldn't deny his crush any longer.

sans wasn't sure how he felt about having a crush. Sure, If he was honest, he had been harboring it for a good while but.. Actually committing is hard

he's never dated before, especially not  _himself_  

but then again, blue didn't really act like him, not completely like papyrus either. He guess that made sense basses on what he found, though. 

It was about this time that pappy arrived

"heya."

jumping slightly, sans looked up.

"..why are you here?"

"Sans said you looked flushed. Now my bro is innocent, and assumed you where sick, but.. Looking at ya right now? You don't seem like it. What's up"

Sand sighed. Maybe he would telk him... what's the worst that could happen?

well aside from his possible impending doom

ehh.. He was fine with this.

"I think I might like your bro."

"...I see."

pappys eyes dangerously flashed orange

"...you gonna try and stop me?"

relenting, pappy replyed

"..nah. I'm too lazy for that. Just know if you hurt my brother? You'll be dust."

"I figured as much."

Though he was hesitant to date a version of himself, he knew that people would be accepting with it, if what happened with the undynes and alphys' were anything to go by.

speaking of which, maybe he should talk to the happy polyamorous girlfriends about this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans is in denial.  
> Papyrus actually is a Dom. :o  
> ((He is right about them keeping some of the originals traits though, more on that latter))


	2. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 2am. W h y t h i s

"Heya alphys, undyne, other alphys and undyne. That's gotta get confusing."

"hey NERD! What brings you here?!"

sans held in a flinch at the loud voice

"U-undyne! S-sorry sans.. Oh! U-um... T-to t-tell us apart? M-Most people j-just call me alph now? T-they also c-call the other u-undyne 'dyne' for s-short..."

giving a chuckle sans walked in.

dyne and alphys where sitting on the sofa watching what appeared to be a anime.

"YO ALPH! Who was at the door?"

 "A-alphys! N-not so loud!"

sans walked towards where they where sitting, and as he came into view the others expressions brightened.

"hey PUNK! You're the other sans right?!"

 "Yep. That's me. Anyways, I had something I wanted to talk to you about.."

* * *

"Fufufufu! Really?! That's GREAT!"

"s-so w-what's the problem?"

sighing yet again, sans replied

"Well I've never really been in a relationship before, ya know? This is all new to me. I wouldn't know how to start"

"Well WE can fix that! We can set up a dinner date for you two! HOW CUTE WOULD THAT BE?!"

Blinking, sans stared

"you all would do that for me? That would be great."

"Fufufufu!! OF COURSE NERD!!"

Grinning, undyne graves sans, tucking him under her arm, and taking off in a sprint.

* * *

 

"So.. Uh.. I wanted to ask you something.."

sweating, sans turned towards blue. He had to admit, confessing under the crystals in the waterfalls was a pretty good idea. Undyne is surprisingly quite the romantic. 

It would be nice if they where the real stars but.. Well, let's just say that their was complications with the barrier when the worlds merged

its still breakable, but... well, that's a discussion for another day.

"what is it?"

"do you... Wanna go to dinner with me?"

"like a date?"

"y-yes."

blues eyes morfed into stars, he's never been on a date before! Well... That one human, frisk was it? Did start flirting with him.. But.. That didn't go anywhere. The other human, Chara, got really upset for some reason! Anyways, he should probably prepare! Wasn't  there a dating rule book in the library..? He should snag that! 

"Sure!!"

"R-really?"

sans didnt expect him to so readily agree, and never thought blue would seem this excited.

"huh? What wrong?"

"n-nothing.."

anyone who didn't know sans would say he acted like he normally did, layed back and chill, but the if you asked the people who knew him best, they would say that sans smile seemed abit more natural.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in the next chapter


End file.
